


Abomination

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [11]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:11:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Vanguard have heard rumors and end Aaron, Spencer, and Morgan to destroy the abomination that's being made inside of the Moon.





	Abomination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer let Aaron transmat out first, settling in and smiling at GARCIA, both of them before they went down as well. Spencer shifted in his seat and frowned a little. It felt weird to have the scabbard for the sword on his back while sitting in the pilot's seat. It was one of Aaron's swords, and after nearly four days of training with it, he was allowed to use it. They had been gearing up to sneak off to Venus and fly to the coordinates that they had received from the Exo Stranger, but Morgan had dropped in. The Vanguard wanted them on a strike. They had woke up something in the depths of the Hellmouth was all that Morgan told them before they had kitted up to fly to the Moon.

With the flash of the transmat, Spencer appeared right beside Aaron. Morgan was looking at him, shocked to see Spencer with a sword. Spencer figured that if he could see the Titan's face, he would be quirking an eyebrow at him. Or whatever the Exos called what looked like a human eyebrow. Spencer hadn't really talked to Morgan about that or Rossi. He knew about the Exos that had been around when he had been alive the first time.

Static crackled over their comms and Spencer stilled to listen. He wasn't sure who was running this mission.

"Something dark stirs in the depths of the Hellmouth," Ikora Rey started. "A Hive abomination bred for unimaginable evil. We must pierce the veil of their Summoning Pits, and destroy the creatures before the Hive unleash it upon us all."

"You heard the woman, let's go," Morgan said.

"Actually, before we do," Aaron said. Morgan turned around and looked at Aaron.

"Yes?"

"I have a few...things that I want to clarify before we head down into the Summoning Pits."

"We don't have a lot of time."

"And I refuse to go down there without leadership established."

"Leadership?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. You've not done any missions with the both of us since that last strike that we were ordered on. Spencer and I have our own way of doing things. You don't know our fighting styles or the way that we handle anything; therefore, you cannot use us to the full extent. I understand that Commander Zavala has decided that you are the leader of this mission, but I didn't want to get into it in the middle of the hanger. You did a few missions with Spencer, back when he was getting the hang of everything."

"Do you not trust me?"

"That you will use us to our full extent, no. Order of us going up there, what order would you put us in?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are a Titan, a brawler but you are more than that. I'm a Hunter, but I am more than that and Spencer is very much more than a simple Warlock. When we enter the Hellmouth how would you order us in?"

"Me in the front, you in the middle and Reid at the back."

"Knowing that my weapons are long distance and I excel at picking people off of the fringes, you would stick me in the middle."

"Yes, you are a better hand to hand fighter than Reid."

"Actually, I am not. I might have muscle bulk that he doesn't but more often than not he wears me down when we spar and he wins. He's quick and nimble and is deadly with his knives. You are a brawler and charge in with little regard to anything else. Spencer takes stock and goes after the better target while I do good at taking out the Vandals that like to snipe at us from ledges, catwalks, and rock formations. Spencer is much more suited to be in the middle and me at the end but you don't study us when we fight. I watch Spencer spar with others in the gym and GARCIA records me sparing and Spencer and I go over it. It's why it took so long to find a heavy weapon for him. He's not suited for a rocket launcher, the kickback along puts him on his ass and sore. Sniper Rifles, he's not the greatest at. He's good with a Pulse Rifle and a Scout for his secondary and primary weapons. The sword though, he's deadly with it. I've watch you spare. You prefer a hand cannon as your primary and a handgun as your secondary. You use a rocket launcher but not that often and have one of the smaller kinds that throws out a lot more kick than the other because the kinetics aren't absorbed by the frame of the weapon. You don't have the patience to learn how to fight with a sword and disdain the use of one personally. I've seen you when Zavala forces you to use one with him in training, you hate it. So yes, Morgan, I think that I am better suited for leading this mission. I don't care what Zavala thinks of it. A leader has to know the people that he is commanding as intimately as he knows his own self."

"You ain't fucking me," Morgan said.

Aaron went still, and his body radiated a lot of anger. Spencer wondered precisely what Aaron was going to do.

"You purposefully are changing the words that I am saying. Do as you wish, Morgan, I won't let you mess this up by being belligerent."

"FIne, you lead, from the back and we shall see what kind of leader you are." Morgan took off running over the small crest they had landed on. Spencer frowned and started to follow him. Morgan was pissed, but Spencer understood what Aaron was going for. Morgan knew the other three of the BAU team well but Aaron and Spencer he did not. Aaron had also been alive for the war with the Warlords, he knew about commanding troops during missions. Morgan had half of the Hive outside the opening that lead down into the Hellmouth. Spencer thumbed off the safety and started to fire at an Acolyte that was trying to go around to get to Morgan's back while Aaron took out one that was shooting from the doorway.

Spencer really wasn't looking forward to this strike at all. Aaron and Morgan were going to but heads, and it was going to put Spencer in the middle. Morgan had treated Spencer well before he started to pull away to do other missions. Most Guardians worked alone unless they were doing strikes or raids. That Aaron and Spencer did all of their missions together was odd, but there were other duos that worked together. Spencer didn't know what to do. He would follow what Aaron said to the letter and not give Morgan reason to go to Zavala to complain. Unless Aaron was being stupid as well. Spencer would gladly take control from both of them if they were being stupid assholes. Spencer might not have fought wars like the two of them, but he had commanded the Awoken through a few fights with Hive as he was the most learned about them. He had been looked up to for that as well. The Reid siblings had been as close to leaders of the Awoken as the Awoken had got before Spencer had gone to Earth to try and regain contact with them.

"Ready for this?" Aaron asked, his voice barely heard over his helmet. Aaron wasn't using the comm system.

"Yes. Just don't...do anything rash or stupid."

"I'll leave that up to Morgan, don't worry Spencer. Cayde-6 will be backing me on this. He is the one who told me to take charge. Morgan had been under Zavala's thumb a little long. He thinks that he knows best just because Zavala mentors him. Zavala also mentors Rossi, and we know that Rossi might be a preening peacock, he at least knows his team."

Aaron bumped his helmeted head against Spencer's before waving him forward into the Hellmouth. Spencer entered the Hellmouth with Aaron behind him. He wasn't that happy about having to watch out for Morgan who Spencer knew was going to charge into things before decisions could be made. He only hoped that Aaron knew that as well.

The sound of gunfire said that Morgan had found enemies and when Morgan ran backward firing his gun, Spencer saw two Hallowed Knights. Spencer grinned a little bit at that one. Aaron stayed back and pegged at the heads of the Knights, only stopping when they creatures raised up their shields. Spencer ran around the shield and started to fire at the Knight.

Morgan kept on going without even pausing when both Knights were dead.

"He'll slow down when he gets overwhelmed," Aaron said. He nodded to the left and Spencer saw that all three GARCIAs were floating there. As long as GARCIA hung back, Morgan could be revived. Though it didn't look like GARCIA was going to be happy at all with Morgan. Spencer wondered what kind of punishment the Ghost was going to be handing out to him if he died, no matter if he could come back to life or not.

"Well, this is was all your alls idea so let's go find this abomination," GARCIA said, all three of them at the same time. Spencer laughed a little and waved them back behind Aaron.

"What do you know about the Summoning Pits?" Aaron asked as they made their way down the hall to the next room.

"Not much. I've only just started to branch out of the things that actually mean something to the protection of the Guardians. There is no telling where the Summoning Pits are or how far down we will have to go to get to them," Spencer said. He checked the comm link to make sure that Morgan was still connected with them. He was.

Spencer had messed with the technical systems of his new armor and had made sure that his version of the software was installed on it. It wasn't hard to hack the old one and mess with it. In fact, it was almost stupidly simple. The Guardians were running on luck when it came to that. Spencer had uploaded detailed maps from the World's Grave to his armor, and the HUD told him as soon as they entered the area called The Gatehouse.

The Gatehouse had a lot of piles of bones leading up to it. Spencer looked at them and knew that not all of them were human.

"Reid?" Morgan called out, and Spencer started to walk again, actually entering the Gatehouse. There was a door not far into the Gatehouse, and Morgan was standing in front of it. Behind the door was a large open room with several levels of floors in it that didn't go all the way across, more like little alcoves on higher floors than actual floors. There was a massive chain in the floor just like the one room that they had been in heading to the World's Grave.

"We need to get through," GARCIA said as she floated up toward the door that had runes on it. It was locked. "I'll try and open that gate. A triptych of Hive runes...said to be uncrackable...They know we're here—I'll get to work!"

"Thrall!" Aaron shouted making Spencer turn around to see that there was indeed Thrall running at them. Spencer started to fire as Morgan rushed forward. Knights appeared next as GARCIA called out that the first rune was decoded.

"It's reconfiguring...hang tight."

More Knights, as well as Acolytes and Wizards, spawned. It was a free for all. Aaron was up top trying to help keep the more significant things focused on him while Spencer and Morgan worked on the things belong. One of the Wizards flew over to where Aaron was, and Spencer blinked to get up to him quickly to kill the Wizard.

"I'm starting to sense a pattern! It shouldn't be long."

Cursed Thrall started to flow out of rooms after the death of the last Wizard. Spencer began to work on them to get them before they got to them. Morgan was taking care of the Knights that had appeared as another Wizard popped into the room. Spencer could feel the Darkness of that Wizard, so he turned to focus on it. With everything else dead and all three of them focusing on the Wizard it was killed in just under a minute.

"Got it. The gate's opening." GARCIA sounded proud of herself, so when Spencer passed by her, he patted her on the top of her little body. The next hallway was dark and carved out of the stone, and it wasn't smooth like some of the rest of the corridors. Down and around they went until they came across the chain again with a few Hive enemies to kill off. There was a Hallowed Knight and an Ogre blocking their access to the next room. Spencer was kind of getting sick of each room having new enemies.

More walking and then when they started to get close to the next area, the whole place began to shake. Spencer grabbed the wall to hold himself up, and he felt Aaron settle in behind him to help keep him up. Morgan was walking through it but Spencer couldn't.

"Breathe, Spencer," Aaron whispered.

"I am. I'm good." Spencer let go of the wall and started to follow Morgan. There were openings in the path that they were on, allowing them to look into massive chasms that spoke of a lot of pain if they survived the fall.

"Sounds like we are getting closer," GARCIA said.

The next area they entered was the Circle of Bones.

"That's not ominous at all," Spencer whispered under his breath.

"What?" Morgan asked.

"This place is called the Circle of Bones, and it seems that we are not going the way that we had before."

"You've been here before?" Morgan asked as Hive started to come out of the shadows at the edges of the area.

"Yes. Over there is where we got the key to the WOrld's Grave," Aaron said.

"I think we can bypass most of these enemies," Spencer said. He pointed where they were supposed to go, and it was empty of enemies except for two Knights. Those were dispatched quickly, and then they were going through a doorway. The room shook again, but Spencer was able to stay on his feet. There was a lot of screaming with the shaking that time. Spencer looked at his HUD to see that they were finally at the SUmmoning Pits. "We are here."

Spencer stopped walking when he saw what was in front of them. It was a huge Ogre who was chained down by his wrists.

"Well, at least its chained up?" GARCIA questioned.

The Hive chaining up one of their own was never good. Spencer swapped for his pulse rifle as he looked around the area. There was not a lot of places to hide, and that would mean less chance of Aaron picking off the enemies while Spencer and Morgan did a lot of fighting.

THralls, Knights, and Acolytes started to flood around into the room they were standing in. Aaron stayed back, and when he had chances, he used his Sniper Rifle on Phogoth, hitting it in the head for the most damage.

Spencer saw a brief flash of red on his tracker that was between him and Aaron, and he turned to see a Shrieker on the ceiling. It opened fire and Spencer fired back at it.

"We can't stay in here," Aaron said.

"No, agreed," Morgan said as their combined shots finally destroyed the Shrieker. Morgan was the first out of the door with Spencer and Aaron right behind. Spencer looked to the right and then the left before he decided to go right. Morgan had run left, and when Spencer looked, Aaron followed Morgan. Just as Spencer made it to the end of the little area before having to make a decision about staying up or going down, there was the sound of breaking metal and Spencer spun to see that Phogoth had broken free of his chains. Morgan was set up in the area just at the other end of the walkway that Spencer was on while Aaron was going up. He was jumping up to where there was a Knight and a rock that he could hide behind after killing the Knight.

Spencer knew that he needed to focus on what was around him and not on his teammates. If one of them died, GARCIA would respawn them, and if required she'd get one of them to cover her. There was a lot of enemies, and the blasts from the Ogre were hard to dodge without entirely losing sight of the Ogre. Spencer listened for the rattling of the broken chains attached to Phogoth's wrists to keep track of him. There was a little feeling inside of Spencer that he had learned was the fact that his Nova Bomb was fully charged, whatever collected in him was fully up to par. Spencer stepped around to see that Phogoth was focused on where Aaron was. Spencer raised up his gun and started to fire at the Ogre. After nearly a full clip of Pulse Rifle ammo, he finally turned around to see who was shooting at him. Spencer dropped his gun, making sure that it caught on his shoulder before he ran and found a rock to jump off of and launch his Nova Bomb at the head of the Ogre. It landed, and Phogoth screamed. Spencer landed at the monster's feet and took off for the other side of the room where a few Acolytes were huddled around looking for someone to fire at. They were shocked when Spencer invaded their safety area.

Knives in hand, Spencer took them out. Phogoth stopped screaming, and Spencer peeked around to see where the Ogre was and Spencer saw that he looked a little worse for the wear and hoped that maybe Morgan's Fist of Havoc and Aaron's Golden Gun would take care of him the rest of the way. Spencer fired at Phogoth to get his attention as Morgan popped out of his hiding area.

"Morgan, you go next. After he's distracted after you hit him, I'll jump down and Golden Gun him. I can only hope that it takes care of him."Aaron's voice was calm but breathy from the fighting that they were doing.

Aaron kept up firing shots at the Ogre with his Scout Rifle, and Spencer kept up his from his Pulse. It made the Ogre not be able to pick where he wanted to fire at, and he kept on breaking off his beam to bounce back and forth. Morgan screamed out as he jumped out from where he was hiding. It made Phogoth turn and look at Morgan just as Morgan shot up in the air after jumping. Morgan landed right on the Ogre's head, his fists coming down on Phogoth and dropping the Ogre to the ground.

Spencer looked at where Aaron was to see him shouldering his gun before jumping down and landing in front of the Ogre. His Golden Gun flashed as it came into his hand and Aaron put all three shots from it right into the Ogre's head before he could pull himself off of the ground. With the last shot, Phogoth started to disintegrate.

"FINALLY!" GARCIA cried out as all three of her appeared around her Guardians. "The abomination has been destroyed. The Vanguard will be grateful."

"I'm sure they will," Aaron said as he reloaded his Scout Rifle. The rest of the Hive ran away after their big monster was dead. They were safe for the moment.

"A creature of the Dark has been slain," Ikora Rey said over their comms. "And our worlds spared another atrocity. But how many more Hive abominations are still out there? Growing among the Darkness? I fear we may find out all too soon."

No one said a thing as the comms shut down their link to the Vanguard.

"So now we have to get out again," Aaron said as he looked at Spencer.

"Well, a funny thing about that," Spencer said. As he walked to the edge of the room and waved Morgan and Aaron after him. He pointed to a crevice. "GARCIA has been scanning this, and my armor has figured out that this will take us up to the crack in the Hellmouth. We have to do a lot of crawling, but we can do it." Spencer slipped into the crevice and grabbed ahold of the first rock that was going to take him up. He heard movement behind and hoped that it was Aaron behind him, but he wasn't going to stop and look.

It took them an hour to climb up the shaft that had been made by the Hive to get them up to the surface quickly, which it wasn't all that quickly in Spencer's mind but the Hive were creepy and them appearing from a hole in the ground was right up their alley. Their ships were waiting on them. Morgan transmatted right into his the second that he appeared fully out of the hole. Aaron waited for Spencer to get his suit brushed off before he called for GARCIA to get them up into the ship.

Neither GARCIA was visible to SPencer, but he knew that she was there. Aaron pulled off his helmet as soon as he sat down in his seat. Spencer took his off and made sure that no comm link could open without him being the one to do it.

"Morgan isn't going to be nice when he reviews this but if the Vanguard was listening the whole time."

"I know," Aaron said as he spun Spencer's chair around to face him. GARCIA was getting them off of the Moon as fast as possible. "Look we need to go to Venus before another mission is dropped in our laps. So I'll debrief with the Vanguard. Cayde has already said that he doesn't you doing them unless there is no other choice."

"The Reid Ramble as my sister called it. Works every time when I don't want to do something again. So what do you want me to do?"

"I'm going to hop into the communal showers down the hall from our rooms, and I expect you to be ready for whatever I want to do when I get back to the rooms."

Spencer grinned and leaned forward to pull Aaron into a kiss. Aaron leaned back after several seconds, pulling Spencer with him.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Spencer asked as he pulled out of the kiss to settle into Aaron's lap all the way.

"I don't know. Maybe I could be happy with GARCIA flying if it means you in my lap and kissing me." Aaron dove back in for more kisses.

"Why don't we use your bed and not shower?" Spencer asked when the ship slotted into the long row of ships that were coming back to the Tower to drop off their Guardians. "If we use your bed we don't have to clean up until morning."

"We stink."

"Of sweat, Hive aren't gooey, so we aren't wearing Hive bits all over us. Why shower before and then again after? Let's cut out one and spend a little more time on the fun bits." Spencer nipped at Aaron's lip as he pulled away to look to see that they were next. Spencer slipped off of Aaron's lap and grabbed his gear. He felt the transmat over his body, and when he opened his eyes again, he was in the hanger. Aaron appeared seconds later. Spencer winked at Aaron before he started away. Spencer had a few things he wanted to do before he was ready for what they were going to do.

* * *

Spencer was sitting on Aaron's bed when the door to their rooms opened up. He had finished with his personal recap of the mission on his tablet before jotting down a list of things that he needed to look at, now he was just reading over logs from the World's Grave.

"You weren't kidding," Aaron said as he set down his armor and weapons. He was down in the simple clothes that guardians wore under their armor. Spencer liked him in those clothes.

"What?" Spencer asked as he laid the tablet down on the bedside table and laid back to stretch. He was naked and had only got the dust off of his body with a dry towel. Spencer's cock started to get hard as Aaron started to strip off. "I like sex and the quicker we get to it, the more we can do it. It helps me sleep."

"I'd say your body is making up for lost time," Aaron said with a laugh.

Spencer stuck his tongue out at Aaron and closed his eyes as he stretched again. He liked being naked for a little bit each day, just being in his skin. Spencer felt Aaron's hands on his knees spreading them and seconds later lips landed on his stomach, just above his belly button. Aaron sucked a hickey there. Spencer tried to grab Aaron's hair and pull him up, but Aaron fought him. Spencer huffed and let go of Aaron's hair to pull himself out of Aaron's reach. Spencer rolled them both over, dropping Aaron onto the bed under him.

"Oh, look at you."

"You've left me here for an hour alone, Aaron. I'm horny and frustrated, and I want to fuck you."

"Really? I'm totally on board for that." Aaron grabbed the slick from the stand beside Spencer's tablet and tossed it onto his stomach. Aaron shivered as Spencer spread Aaron's legs and dropped down in between them. Spencer would go for slow and steady later. He hadn't been thinking of it much before, he liked sex no matter how it was done, but the thought of fucking Aaron had been with him since he had got off their ship.

Spencer slicked up fingers before he spread Aaron's legs just a little bit more to get better access to his hole. Spencer was gentle but fast as he worked his first finger into him. Aaron's body relaxed quickly, and he groaned as Spencer pulled out and pushed in with two. It was quick and dirty, but Spencer wanted to be in him with his cock and not his fingers. Spencer spread the slick onto his cock before tossing the bottle onto the floor for one of them to get later. Spencer wiped his hand on the edge of the sheet under them before he scooted forward just a little to line up his cock with Aaron's hole.

There was nothing better, Spencer thought as he slowly pushed inside of Aaron than the feel of a body opening up as his cock pushed inside. It was heaven and hell and everything that wonderful with the world. Spencer wanted to push in harder and faster, but he knew that it had been a long time and while Aaron had played with Spencer's hole some, Spencer hadn't done it back to him at all. Aaron liked the noises that Spencer made when finger fucking him. Spencer had traced Aaron's hole a few times when blowing him but never pushed inside, usually because they weren't going to shower after and Spencer didn't really want to clean up, hence why they were doing blowjobs.

"More," Aaron begged when Spencer was about halfway inside of him.

"You'll get it," Spencer said, holding back a groan as Aaron tried to entice Spencer into him more by squeezing his cock with his anal muscles. Spencer pulled out to where just his head was left inside as a tease. Aaron's eyes flew open, and he glared at Spencer. "You'll get it when I want to give it to you."

"Bastard," Aaron muttered.

"My parents were married thank you," Spencer said before he thrust back into Aaron, stopping just where he had been before pulling out. Aaron pulled his legs up and squeezed as SPencer's side with them as he tried to get Spencer to give him more. Spencer used the new position to lean up himself to where he could just kiss Aaron if he stretched a little. Spencer though could reach Aaron's nipples.

At the first lick, Aaron nearly bucked Spencer off of him. Spencer braced his arm above Aaron's shoulder to help keep himself from falling off of the bed as Aaron succeeded in getting Spencer to thrust into him a little more than he wanted with the jerking his body did. Spencer tried to slow down, but he wanted to start really thrusting, so Spencer worked the last bit of his cock inside Aaron the rest of the way. He stopped only when he was pressed all the way inside of Aaron, leaning down to press Aaron's legs down all the way so that they could kiss. Aaron grabbed Spencer's back, and his nails dug into Spencer's skin as Spencer started to shallow thrust inside of him. It was more gentle than Spencer had wanted but it was so good that Spencer wasn't going to change it. Sloppily kissing while Spencer's cock moved just inches inside and out of Aaron's body. Aaron would thrust down onto his cock as often as he could, but he didn't have a good grip on the bed to do it without letting go of Spencer.

Spencer pushed up enough to get Aaron to change the angle of his legs to wrap them around Spencer's waist, and it changed the angle of Spencer's thrusts for the better. Aaron had to let go of Spencer's back, but he raked his nails down said back as he did. Spencer hissed and thrust his hips forward hard. Aaron's hands grabbed the bed as Spencer started to thrust hard and fast into Aaron, watching the older man breathe through every single thrust inside of him. Aaron was gasping and writhing on the bed, trying to hold on and get Spencer to go off first.

"I love you," Aaron muttered before he pressed up to kiss Spencer. Spencer closed his eyes as the words entered his mind. His orgasm washed over his body. Spencer wrenched his mouth away from Aaron's to press kisses down his neck. Spencer kept thrusting until his cock was too soft to be able for it to feel good to Aaron then he just pulled his cock free from Aaron's body and thrust his limp cock into Aaron's hard one.

"Aaron," Spencer moaned into the skin of Aaron's shoulder. Spencer felt Aaron's hands on his cheeks trying to push him up, but Spencer mouthed at Aaron's skin to try and get Aaron distracted enough to leave him alone. He had said the words once, to the Traveler but he wasn't sure that he was ready to say it to Aaron, despite how brave Aaron was being about the fact that he had said it. Aaron finally after a few tries with his hands slipping on sweat-slick skin got his fingers under Spencer's chin and pushed his face up to where they were looking each other in the eyes.

"I know you feel it, Spencer. I see it in your eyes when you think that I am sleeping. Tell me you love me, Spencer." One of Aaron's hands gripped the back of Spencer's head and pulled him close to where they were sharing breath. "Tell me."

Spencer jerked out of Aaron's hold on his face and buried his face into Aaron's neck, he mouthed the words there. Spencer mouthed it three times before he trailed his lips up Aaron's neck to where he was right at Aaron's ear. "I love you," Spencer whispered.

Aaron's arms wrapped around Spencer, holding him close as Aaron came between them. Spencer found his grip on the bed and pushed himself down onto the bed. He held himself up on his elbows as he kissed Aaron hard. Aaron gripped Spencer's waist keeping him right where he was, kissing him back with just as much fervor. Spencer wasn't sure how long they stayed liked that, it was long after the sweat on their skin was dry, long after the fluids released in orgasm were starting to harden, and long after they really should have cleaned up.

It was only the scratching at the door that said that Helo and Luna wanted in that stopped them.

"I'll at least pull the covers off of the bed and let them in and then join you in the shower," Aaron said between quick little pecks on Spencer's lips.

"If it wasn't for Helo trying to lick me that last time I'd say lets sleep covered in each other."

"I have not seen you run that fast outside of a mission." Aaron let go of Spencer and allowed him to get up off of him. Spencer left the room without a look back at Aaron. His cheeks felt warm from the admission, and he didn't regret it, it just reminded him of what he had lost. He had no one to share it with. Uilliam would dislike Aaron just because Uilliam disliked everyone. Moira though, she would give Aaron hell until Aaron proved that he loved Spencer. Spencer knew that Aaron would like them both because they were Spencer's family. It wasn't enough though, and the ghosts of them haunted him.

After Venus, after meeting the Exo Stranger, Spencer was going out to the Reef to find that he had left of family. He needed it as soon as possible. There was nothing holding him back anymore except his own fear.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
